voltron and the white liger challenge
by king og the sky
Summary: the white liger is awoken after millennia with a new paladin(ore old *hint* *hint*) he is an altean male at Alluras age as well as an old friend and crush of hers follow the paladins as they meet and befriends this new (Old) paladin:: This story is now a challenge for all who wish to take it op i started it you finish it!


**Chapter 1**

 **I don´t own voltron legendary defender**

*5.30*AM

The paladins and the alteans are in the command room when they receive a SOS signal from the blade of Marmora

The paladins take off immediately and when they get there is a battle going on. The lions jump into action, after a long and exhausting fight, the castle engines malfunctions and one of the empires ships tries to crash into the castle, but, is stopped by a white robot, three times the size of one of the Voltron lions. The lions with five tails, covered in stripes and what looks like a pair of angel wings on its back. A message is heard over the com by everyone in the battlefield "I will not allow any harm to come to this ship and its crew" and the white liger bit the galra ship in half and roared before leaving from a wormhole it made by itself. After the paladins came back in the command centre. Keth askes: "What was that and where did it go?" Lance says: "forget that where did it come from?" Hunk answers: "what I want to know is why it helped us?" Pidge says: "the scan I got of it identifies it as the white liger a prototype of Voltron" Shiro says: "then is it an alley or an enemy?" Allura says, "Coran, can you track it with the castles sensors" Coran says: "I´m sorry princess but we can´t, it had a particle barrier and a teludav of its one" Lance says, "Okay so what now? he helped us and defended the catle, is he a friend or not?" Pidge says: "how do you know it was a guy it could have been a woman" Lance answers: "the voice, duh" Allura whispers: "Why did that voice sound so familiar?" Coran says: "did you say something princess" Allura says: "no I did not" it was then that Kolivan came onto the bridge and said: "we appreciate the assistance but we didn´t think that liger would come out and help" Shiro says: "what do you mean?" Kolivan says: "years ago, we found a temple on the altean home world" Alluras and Corans eyes widened in surprise that their home planet was still in one piece somewhere.

 _*flashback*_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inside of the temple was a giant statue and a trail of blood that led to a cryopot. When the medics came, they opened the pot and out fell a young man, who was missing his entire left arm and both of his legs were missing from the middle of his thighs, he also had a tail and a pair of wings and he was almost conscience immediately. After some time and introductions, we told him that we could give him new limbs. He asked if he could fight again. After we gave him new limbs, he walked over to the statue and put his hand on it and whispered something, the head of the statue lowered down to the earth and the particle barrier activated, trapping the young man with the statue. The mouth opened and light rushed out of it. The young man looked shocked and slowly walked in mumbling something about: "Why me?" after he got in, the mouth closed and the head went back op after a time the eyes started to glow and cracks appeared on the statue spreading all over its body and then the stone fell off, as the statue rose and roared and then takeoff.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _*flashback end*_

After a silent break and kolivan leaving Coran says: "wings and a tail princess do your thing" Allura interrupted him "that is impossible Coran you know just as well as I, that we are the only ones left" Coran says, "but princess" Allura interrupted him again: "no buts, I will not have false hope even if it was him" she hurries and leaves. Pidge says: "him? him who?" Coran says "his name is Apollo he is my adoptive son and Alluras best and childhood friend when the late king found him he was a gladiator fighting for his survival in a galra colosseum he could not adopt him so he asked me and I accepted when he was a child he was bullied by all the other kids because of his tail and wings. That was when the king introduced him to Allura. Apollo was hesitant at first but started opening op to her. As they grew older Apollo exceled at combat and could beat all but one of the old paladins in a sparring match as well as give Hunk a run for his money in the kitchens. I don´t think Allura noticed it all but her and Apollo knew they were practically a couple" The paladins were speechless and Lances mouth was hanging open. Coran said: "I can show you a hologram of him" Lance says: "then what are you waiting for? I want to know who won Alluras heart when I failed with my charms" Hung says: "me to" Pidge says: "ditto" Coran puts a chip with a hologram of him into the terminal he was at and the computer showed the hologram for them to see. Apollo was half a head higher then Allura with chocolate colored skin snow white hair with neon blue highlights and stripes he was more masculine then Shiro with black wings with white tips and his tail looked like a monkey tail, his right eye was a deep crimson and his left eye was a bright blue he also had a deep purple mark going over and around the eye (thing of Allen Wakers mark from D. gray man) besides that he was dressed like an altean warrior he looked really really intimidating, yet kind. Lance was rubbing his eyes then blinking and then says: "okay I can see how that happened now" Pidge was drooling slightly while looking at the hologram. Keith asked, "You said he could beat all the old paladins in battle but one, how?" Shiro says: "I want to know that too" Coran says: "Zarkon, he was closed down and that was with one hand tied to his back and his tail around the waist" Hunk says: "wait, wait are you saying that the only reason Zarkon beat him was because he was holding back" Coran says: "yes that was what I was saying" Hunk blinked a bit and says: "okay good to know he is on our side. What did you say about him giving me a run for my money at cooking"? Shiro said, "that doesn`t matter right now if it was him then why did he run after the battle was over." Coran scratches the back of his neck and laughs awkwardly, all eyes was on him now. Keith say, "Coran what did you do?" unbeknown to them, the mice was listening in on them. Coran says, "I was the kings counsellor and Apollo was a former gladiator and I gave him "the talk" and said, that because of their social placement they could not make it work. After that, he practically stopped talking. So my guess is that he ran because he did not want to go back to not talking to the princess" the disappointment was clear in the teams eyes, Hunk was looking down his hands were curled into fists and he was shaking and then says, in a dangerously low voice: "social status social status you didn´t let them be together because of social status!" he uncurled his fist and said in a sad voice: "I am going to make some cookies" and left the mice looked at each other and nodded they then took the chip from the terminal and ran

 _*line-break*_

Allura was curled op on her bed crying when the mice came in. The biggest of them crawled op to her head and hugged her nose Allura opened her eyes and looked as she sneezed and dried her eyes and says: "what are you guys doing here" the mice squeaked a bit and then gave her the chip Allure asked: "what´s this?" the mice squeaked and Allura took it and them to the holodeck she was a little nervous and walked over to a terminal put the chip in the terminal then the holodeck and it switched into the most beautiful plain of flowers and trees. The sky was clear, there was not a single cloud in the sky and the birds were singing and in the middle of the clearing was Apollo, he was practicing with instruments and was singing. Allura was listening while tears were running down her face, smiling, they were not sad tears but happy tears happy to see her old friend and hear his voice again. Apollo suddenly puts his hands op to his ear and groans saying: "who are you and what do you want with me?" after a while he starts talking again looking straight at Allura and says: "how are you Lura" Alluras eyes widen in surprise at hearing him talking to her using that old nickname and is about to answer him when he stars talking again: "no I can´t here you or anything. This is just a recording and I am sorry if I have hurt you by not talking to you, but my father thought we were getting to close but don´t yell at him or anything like that. He was just worried about us and things like that but let's not talk about that and just enjoy the sun" after some time in silence, he talks again: "something is coming Allura, something bad, if I survive, I will do all I can to make op for the time I hurt you… don´t be sad see you later Lura" the hologram turned off and Allura was crying again and when she was done she left the holodeck with the mice and a smile on her face and made her way to the kitchen to find something to eat. On the way, she met op with Honk he was shocked to see her so soon after she ran to her room. Allura smiled at him and said: "greetings Hunk are you headed to the kitchen too" Honk said: "yeah, but how are you smiling right after what kolivan said and why are you headed to the kitchen" Allura answered "I needed some time alone, as for why I am headed to the kitchen I wanted something sweet" Honk smiled and asked: "then do you want to join me in baking some cookies" Allura smiled and said: "that sounds wonderful as an old friend of mine used to say when life is sour and sad, eat something sweet and be with your friends" Honk says: "that is a good saying but isn´t it a mouth full" Allura says: "it is but the meaning that is important" they continued talking on the way to the kitchen when they got there they began to make the batter Honk askes: "can you tell me about Apollo" Allura looked down and Honk immediately regrets asking and says: "you don´t have to answer if you don´t want to" Allura interrupted him "it is fine so, what do you want to know?" Honk smiled and asked: "what kind of person was he?" Allura smiled sadly and replied: "he was the kind of person who could not ignore a cry for help or ignore it when someone was being bullied *giggle* more than once I found him sneaking food and medical supplies to injured animals he also couldn´t hold a grudge unless someone hurt someone he cared for. I have often seen him beat himself when someone is hurt on the battle field or by one of his decisions" Honk laughs and says: "sounds like a great guy" Allura says: "he was, anything else you want to know" Honk says: "Coran said that he could give me a run for my money" Allura laughs and askes: "that is what you want to know" Honk looks around awkwardly and says: "yeah, I mean if he is that good then think of what we could make together" Allura looks happy and says: "the two of you are practically equal in that regard whenever I was sick, he would always make soup to help me get better always standing in front of me keeping me safe one time I.. I had a dream it was strange and I was scared, I saw him Apollo he was standing alone on a battlefield standing with dead bodies and weapons all around him covered in wounds, then I woke op screaming and there he was sitting at my bedside ready to comfort me and I cried into his neck till I fell asleep again" now it was Honk that was sad then the timer in the oven signaled that it was time to take the cookies out of the oven they came out great after they were done. Allura took a plate of cookies and left Honk alone he then decided to tell the other paladins this the next day.

 _*line-breaker*_

 **After the battle with Apollo**

In the pilot seat of the white liger is siting an altean after coming out of the worm hole and landing in a hollow moon somewhere in space and activating the camouflage. He headed to the mess hall to make some food. The hologram of the last white paladin appeared and sat down across from him and says, "that was unexpected to learn that you are not the last altean and that Voltron is back as well but was it really necessary to run from your people" he looked like an old human general but he was a red hearted altean. Apollo starts eating and answered: "we can´t be sure who they were. Not many alteans se me as anything more than a freak of nature" after he was done eating he washed the plate and went down to the training deck to work out and practice with his bayards many forms after spending hours practicing he went for a shower and was reliving his two years of training to be the new white paladin.

 _ ***flashback***_

He just woke up from cryo he still remembered the galra invasion and glared at the galra before him that was when that voice came again and said to him "do not fear them, they are from the blade of malmora" Apollo came down and asked the galra "can you help me fight again" the galra answered: "we can, but it will hurt more than you can imagine and when we start we won´t be able to stop" Apollo said: "do it I don´t care about the pain if it will let me fight again then fine"

 _ ***flashback end***_

After the show was done and he was dressed, he went to his room to meditate and relive the past.

Thinking of the start of it all.

 _ ***flashback***_

He could finally walk again, his new arm had a built in plasma shield and his legs have a pair of thrusters in them and then Voice came and said: "come on Apollo, we have to get back to the temple" Apollo answers: "okay, okay, I am going but you still haven't told me your name it has been over 10.000 years and I am still calling you Voice" voice answers: "I suppose you have a point you can call me Oscar" Apollo asked the now named Oscar: "tell me again, why we are going back to the temple" Oscar answers "you are the new white paladin and you need your liger as well as training. There has not been a white paladin in milinia before your birth" after getting back to the temple Oscar said, "walk op to the statue and put your right hand on it" Apollo did just that. Oscar said then "say after me ´warrior of old, your new partner is here" Apollo said that and then the head of the statue lowered down to the ground and the mouth opened and light rushed out of it then Oscar said: "walk in so we can get of this planet to get your training started. You need to get us to your new limbs and multiple weapons but first your amour" at that comment a door opened in the wall revealing a set of amours. It looked like the amour of all the other paladins except the helmet when the front closed it looked like the face of a lion with pale blue eyes and holes for his wings and tail and a pure white bayard after putting it on and walking to the cockpit and getting a crash course on how to pilot the white liger. he takes off after having found a suitable planet to use as a base of operations. He walked to his quarters to sleep.

 _ ***flashback end***_

Once he was done meditating he pulled a picture of the night stand to look at it. It was a picture of Allura before the galra invasion. Apollo smiled, sadly at it and whispered: "good night Lura see you tomorrow" and then went to sleep swearing that the next time he met the new paladins he would stay to greet them. That night he dreamt of the good old days that he spent with Allura

 _ ***line - break***_

The next morning, he got up and walked to the mess hall to get some breakfast and get ready for the day. After a fulfilling meal Oscar appeared and said "you have no more need for my guidance you have finished your training. It is time you make your own decision:" Apollo stared wide eyed at Oscar and asked: "what do you mean?" Oscar says: "what I mean is that you are enough of a man and a suder bel paladin to not need me anymore" Apollo smiled at him and nodded, Oscar then began to fade and said: "just promise me you will join the paladins" Apollo nodded again Oscar smiled mischievously and said: "and find a good woman while you are at it" Apollo blushed and then tried to punch Oscar while yelling: "THAT IS NON-OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" Oscar just laughed while fading out of existence. After calming down he made his way to the cockpit to look at the info the drones had gathered in the night and apparently the galra had caught the red lion and its pilot as well as the black and blue paladins and an altean the drones got a blueprint of the station they were imprisoned at.

After some preparation, he got ready to go on a recyo mission for them

 **DDDDDooooooooonnnnnnneeeeee**

 **There is no set upload date. I write this story as I get ideas for it. Hope you guys enjoy it. See you next time.**


End file.
